Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Part 2: Clowny Island Part 1/3
Here is part two of Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Cast *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript *Narrator: When Puffa arrived at Whoopie World, he was stunned to find that Scar, Bill, and armed guards, two hyenas, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Izzy Gomez, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Nelson, Diesel, Cabot, Shrimpers, and Robots were going to take over Whoopie World and the whole world. *Puffa: I've found a ticket! I think Scar and his minions has scattered these all over the place. I'll always remember to collect as many as I can so that I can reactive everything in the park. *Narrator: Puffa thought. He rolled forward and used the ticket to trigger a ticket switch right in front. It was a ticket switch. It would reactivate one of the areas of the park Scar and his men had shut down. Once he got into the park, he went to see Sonic, the Hedgehog. He had some useful informational news that could help Puffa and his friends defeat Scar and his gang of armed guards. *Sonic: Puffa! Great to see you! Everything's gone crazy! Scar and his guards must have been planning this for months! I don't know how I'll get everything working again. Scar and his guards have rewired the whole park! I'm working on reactivating the ticket switches. They should help you get things going. Oh, I'm almost forgetting! I've just got the entrance to Clowny Island working. Check it out - see if Scar and his guards have lefy any tickets around. I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck! *Narrator: So Puffa went through the Clowny Island tunnel entrance. *Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic. I got the sensors working. There's at least one ticket in this world, maybe more! Go up that ramp and left at the big dinosaur, and look back for huge yellow flowers. Be careful; I think Scar and his guards have been fiddling with the security bots and the clowns, and maybe other robots as well. Some of those bots can pack a wallop! Try to avoid the security bots for now. I'm working on an upgrade to help you with them, but will need 80 Tinker Tokens to complete it. *Narrator: As Puffa puffed up the ramp, he stopped when he picked up a tinker token. *Sonic: You've found your first Tinker Token! There are three colours of Tinker Tokens: silver (1), gold (5), and purple (10). There are 200 in each world. They may get used to start up vechiles and get special upgrades from me. Happy hunting, eh? *Narrator: As Puffa continued up the ramp, a clown suddenly attacked him, as he ran away. *Sonic: Congratulations! You've found a machine part! Every world has a big machine that Scar and his minions have removed 7 parts from. When you find them all, return them to the machine console! *Narrator: Puffa jumped up the yellow flowers and get a Clowny Island ticket. *Sonic: Puffa! Sonic again. Scar and his minions have just cut the power to the sensor array! If you find the rest of the tickets, you'll be glad to check back with from me from time to time, and I'll be glad to rig up something useful. *Narrator: Puffa picked up a box, but also picked up a screw. *Puffa: This screw seems to be lost. Perhaps you can find a place where it will be more comfortable? *Narrator: As Puffa took the screw to a rollercoaster ride, he picked up another, until he landed on dry land. He jumped on some crates and picked up another ticket and then a booster pack underwater. *Puffa: Wow! I've picked up a booster pack! This adds one more unit to my energy. Every little bit helps! *Narrator: He went off agian, and picked up another machine part, but kept puffing on, until passing a clown again. He picked up more Tinker Tokens and a machine part and went inside. *Schemer: Chick tac toe! Don't harrass my chicken! Try your best! (Puffa picks up a ball and throws it at a shot) That's your short? Oh, that's rich! Hmmm... (Puffa picks up another ball, but accidentally hits the chicken, who shouts angrily) Grrr... Now I've lost my train of thoughts. Wha--? Oh, that was brilliant. *Puffa: I've won a game. If I beat the others, I'll win a ticket. *Yoshi: Knock down three yellow cats! (Puffa throws a ball at three yellow cats) Well done! Now knock down four red cats! (Puffa throws another ball at four red cats) Good! So knock down five blue cats! (Puffa throws another ball at five blue cats) Hey! That's two games you did! Just one more game to go! *Garfield: Feed the Presidents! Ready? Set... Go! (Puffa feeds the presidents) Bully! The pursuit of happiness! Congratulations! Here's your ticket! (Puffa puffs up to the ticket and grabs onto it tight) *Narrator: Now that Puffa had has the third ticket, he happily puffed out of the shed, collecting more tinker tokens and passing more obstacles that stood in his way. He flew up into a hive and puffed into a Beeware area with lots of tokens to get picked up. Edward carefully opened the regulator slowly while Henry gently shovelled some coal carefully into the furness as Puffa picked up another machine part until he finally picked up another ticket part and went out of the Beeware hive's entrance tunnel. Category:UbiSoftFan94